Naruto Meets The Rocky Horror Picture Show
by KazeKunoichi
Summary: Random? Yes. Funny? Yes. The Rocky Horror Picture Show starring the Naruto cast. I won't use all the songs but some of them and lyrics while speaking. No flaming my choice of roles please. I chose according to personality and appearance.


Naruto Meets The Rocky Horror Picture Show

If readers have not seen a live Rocky show when I make comments under (Me: …) it's just how they make fun of it in a live show. Not my opinion. 'K? ;-D

Inside a large study a tall figure can be seen, a book in his hands. A thunderclap sounds shaking the paintings on the wall and the flask of sake on the large desk. The globe on the desk begins to spin and the figure stops it with his hand, his long fingers curling around the object. He turns to reveal a handsome face despite the fact that it was covered by a mask and an eye patch over his left eye. His hair was unruly and gray in color regardless of his young age, and his one visible eye crinkled as if he was smiling.

"Good evening." He said cheerily, snapping his copy of Make out Paradise closed and set it on the desk. "I know why you're here," He continued leaning on the desk. "And I would like, if you permit me to take you on a strange journey." He paused, going to one of the mahogany bookshelves and pulling down a large one labeled "The Leaf Village Affair". "But before I go on perhaps we should start at the beginning."

Scene 1

On a beautiful sunny day in the Leaf Village church bells can be heard. The doors of the largest church in the village burst open and the new married couple, Kiba and Hinata Inuzuka step outside followed by their friends and family. Everyone was celebrating and throwing good luck rice, even Kiba's dog Akamaru was bouncing around his ankles excitedly. Kiba can't keep the grin from his face as he shakes the minister's hand. Hinata, usually so quiet and shy was positively blushing with joy.

Naruto Uzumaki pushes the glasses higher on his nose as he walks over to congratulate Kiba. He shakes Kida's hand and smiles.

"Hey loser," Kiba grinned. "Didn't think you'd show up."

Naruto laughed. "Yeah. Sakura and I just barely made it in time."

"Guess we did pretty good for ourselves huh!"

Naruto nodded. "I never doubted that, you and Hinata were inseparable since you first sat in on Iruka sensei's lectures."

"Yeah but to tell you the truth," Kiba grinned wickedly and glanced at his new wife. "She was the only reason I showed up. But still I wish Iruka sensei could've been here."

"Yeah," Naruto agreed. "Sakura and I are both very fond of him. We went to visit him a few months ago. It sucks that his mission has taken him away from the village permanently."

Suddenly Hinata cried for all the girls to gather behind her. As she threw her bouquet over her head all the girls squealed and leapt for it. In the middle of the crowd was Sakura beating the others out of her way. "Move it!" Her inner voice shouted. She caught it and held it high, shouting in victory.

Naruto just stared as Kiba nudged him with his elbow. "Maybe you're next."

Naruto gulped and scratched the back of his head. "Who knows… ha ha?"

Then the newlyweds drive off waving to their guests. Naruto and Sakura wave over zealously, shouting their goodbyes. As the crowd begins to thin out Naruto and Sakura linger outside the church. Unknown to them another family and the minister still stand at the doors they look at them before looking at each other and disappearing into the church.

Sakura inhaled the bouquet's sweet scent and idly strokes the petals. "Isn't it amazing Naruto? Hinata looked so beautiful, so radiant, so… not like her. I remember when she was plain-jane, oh-so-shy Hinata Hyuga and now she's Mrs. Kiba Inuzuka. It's like she a completely different person." She smiled.

Naruto who was still gazing after the car suddenly snaps back. "Huh? Oh… yeah Kiba's a lucky guy."

"Yeah." Sakura's eyes were dreamy.

The two start to wander across the churchyard, walking past headstones. Naruto glances at Sakura, seeing how beautiful she looks in her kimono. They had grown up together and grown closer over the past few years. He blushes, gripping the ring box in his pocket. Taking a deep breath he turns to Sakura. "Hey Sakura?"

She faces him, her green eyes huge. "Yes Naruto?"

He looks down at his feet and blushes. "I… I have something to tell you."

She steps closer, her face elated. "Uh huh?"

"I… uh I really like the skillful way…you beat the other girls to the bride's bouquet." He smiled.

"Oh Naruto." Sakura blushed, smiling.

He grinned. "I've one thing to say and that's dammit… I love you! I want to scream from the rooftops!!" He took her by the shoulders and spun her around. "If there's one fool for you then I am it." He knelt down on one knee and pulled out the ring. "Dammit I love you so!!"

Sakura can't stop smiling; she looks at the ring with joy on her face. Naruto goes to embrace her but she walks into the church, still staring at the ring and Naruto falls flat on his face. Quickly grabbing his glasses from the ground and hoping his face wasn't too red he followed her.

"Oh it's nicer than Hinata's!" She squealed. She took Naruto's hand. "Now were engaged and I'm so glad that you met my mom and my dad. I've one thing to say and that's I'm mad for you too!"

"I love you too." Naruto kissed her cheek. "Then there's only one thing left to do and that's go see the man who began it. When we met in his class, where I gave you the eye and then panicked." He blushed again, grinning nervously.

Sakura kissed him and they both said. "I love you."

The man from the study opened the "Leaf Village Affair" book. "It seemed like any other night when Naruto Uzumaki (Me: Asshole) and Sakura Haruno (Me: Slut), two ordinary kids left the Leaf Village that evening to visit their old sensei and friend. It's true there were dark storm clouds on their way, it's also true that their spare tire was missing from the car. But what did a couple of kids on a night out (Me: It was a night in) care, they weren't going to let a storm spoil their night out. (Me: Night in!)

He closes the book after making his place. "Still it was a night out (Me: Night in) that they would never forget."

Author's Note: LOL! I love this. One of my Favorite movies ever. I'm so going to the live show in town this saturday. ;-D


End file.
